


Dinner Date

by thatdankhammondlover



Category: Richard Hammond - Fandom, The Grand Tour
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, dinner date, sexxxx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 01:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdankhammondlover/pseuds/thatdankhammondlover
Summary: A wonderful submit from tumblr:I was thinking along the lines of OC being a magical 4th presenter on The Grand Tour, cause why not and I’d love to possibly see a little bit of Conversation Street from the episode and Richard and OC being super flirty towards each other cause they like each other duh and maybe Richard asks OC out for dinner after and things may or may not escalateThank you to the-mightiest-boosh, this is for you my love, sorry it took so long to write, I had SOOOO much writers block ;-;Enjoy <3





	Dinner Date

Another day of filming was blessed upon us in The Grand Tour tent in the rural, rich lands of Oxfordshire. I admit, it’s a lot easier than travelling around the world in various different places to present, but it’s still a pain in the arse to drive to Oxfordshire when you live nearly 100 miles away. Nevertheless, rising from my slumber at the undesired hour of 5am, my Mustang happily swallowed all the miles as the sun began to rise over the horizon. 

 

Arriving at the tent just before 8am, I discovered Jeremy and Richard were already here. A smile crept across my face, I was excited as I always was before we did filming, I enjoyed it so much and if I have to say it, I adored Richard, I don’t have to explain why. I’ve lost count how many times my heart has fluttered, I’ve been caught looking at him, either completely captivated by his gorgeous dark and deep brown eyes or by his words and how they flood out of his mouth as smooth as a river flows. I can only blame him for his actions, he didn’t have to be so damn good looking and nice.

 

Walking through the backstage entrance, I was greeted by the crew one by one until I reached the room, soon enough to be greeted by Jeremy and Richard.

 

“Has James not come yet?” Jeremy asked.

 

“No sigh of him Jezza” I replied tossing my keys and phone down on the coffee table.

 

“He’s always fucking late” Jeremy huffed.

 

“Calm down you, it’s just before 8” Richard giggled before taking a sip of water from a white plastic cup.

 

Jeremy wandered around the room, reading glasses on his nose and typing furiously on his phone, while Richard placed his water down and slumped down on the black leather sofa extending his arm out to me, gesturing for me to sit with him. Now how could I ever say no? I sat myself next to him and his arm cradled me, locking me under his chin, his other hand then appeared from nowhere and started to tickle me.

 

“Richard - Jesus Christ - stop - NO” I laughed uncontrollably.

 

“Never, I’m getting you back from last time!” He giggled as he straddled me between his legs to stop me from moving around.

 

“Richard I can’t - STOP” I screamed as his hands continuously found every spot that made me wince with laughter.

 

“Will you two knock it off?” Jeremy asked looking over his glasses.

 

“Awww does stress head clarkson also need loosening up?” Richard cooed.

 

“Absolutely not” he scoffed.

 

Richard looked back towards me, still straddling me, he then bent his head and placed his lips to my ear.

 

“Even in this position above you, I’m still not satisfied...” he growled.

 

He moved to my other ear.

 

“I would do so much more if that ape wasn’t in the room with us” He took my ear lobe in-between his teeth and I shuddered.

 

In a desperate attempt to make him stop doing something so dangerous as Jeremy was lurking in the room, I placed my hands on Richards chest and used what force I had to push him back, but he pushed against me, still teasing my ear.

 

“Jesus Richard” I huffed.

 

“You don’t want me to stop really do you?” He said.

 

“God no” I replied.

 

Just then we heard James’ voice on the other side of the door and Richard bought himself back up in no hurry to sit beside me again.

 

“James you’re late” Jeremy snapped back up from his phone after being completely oblivious from what had just been happening the last 5 minutes.

 

“Only by 2 minutes Jeremy calm down” James looked at his watch and sat beside him on the sofa opposite us.

 

“Yes well we have to practice this come on” Jeremy said putting his phone away and picking up a script.

 

“Don’t you mean, you have to practice because you have not been bothered to look over your own script” I said.

 

“Yes yes well I’ve been busy” He said making excuses.

 

After Jeremy had calmed down and the audience had started to settle waiting for the show to start, we proceeded to take our places and the show started.

As the first part of the show passed on, Richards favourite part came up, conversation street. After announcing the segment in a crafty and clever way we proceeded to talk news.

 

“We start by talking about the new Pagani Zonda-“

 

“And as usual they all look exactly the same” James butted in.

 

“Ah but it’s not the same underneath, look at it!” Richard continued.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen I think Richard Hammond has finally found something he likes more than Y/N” Jeremy smirked.

 

“Well no that’s untrue” Richard smiled at me.

 

The audience ‘ahhhed’ and James and Jeremy winced in the agony of the situation to them.

 

“Smile at me like that again Richard we’re going to have issues” I played along.

 

“Will you two stop the outrageous flirting and let’s get on with it” Jeremy laughed.

 

“Jeremy admit your jealous cause I have a pretty lady wrapped round my little finger and you don’t, don’t be a spoil sport” Richard laughed.

 

“Richard just ask her out for Christ sakes and stop making a fool of yourself” Jeremy replied.

 

“How have you not asked her out yet?” James said.

 

“Yeah Richard why haven’t you asked me out yet?” I looked at him with questioning eyes.

 

“Okay so Y/N I’m picking you up at 7 later and we’re going out, end of story” Richard reaches and held my hand for a brief moment and let go.

 

“I’m going to be sick” Jeremy turned around the face the audience behind him in disbelief.

 

“Right let’s get on then” Richard carried on.

 

 

7pm came around quickly. I sat at the bottom of my staircase in my skinny black dress and black brogues, I didn’t do heels, never have. I received a text from Jeremy shortly before Richard was the arrive which read: “you two better hit it off tonight, good luck tonight and get together already. J x”

I thought it was sweet, I replied back with a simple thank you and as soon as it sent I heard a knock on the door. I stood up and opened the door, to find the most beautiful man stood in front of me. He made the effort, his hair was well groomed and perfectly intact, he was wearing a navy blue waistcoat and blazer with a crisp white shirt, black skinny jeans and brown shoes. I could smell his musky cologne from when I opened the door and most importantly of all, he was wearing a pearly white smile, the smile I loved.

 

“Hello my darling, you look absolutely stunning” he said as he took my arm when I shut the door.

 

“You’re so sweet thank you, you look very handsome indeed” I smiled as he opened the passenger door to his car.

 

“Thank you dear” He blushed and smiled again.

 

Richard drove me to a restaurant nearby, one of our favourites and not too hugely expensive either, I was never really a fan of places that were costly, I’m a woman of simple pleasures and tastes. We were shown to our table after we parked up and made our way in, one table in a isolated booth away from the rest of the restaurant. Once we were given menus and decided what we wanted, we made small talk while we waited.

 

“Did Jeremy send you a text earlier?” He asked.

 

“He did yes, what did he say to you?” I asked.

 

“He said we should hit it off and all that” He replied.

 

“He said the same to me the bastard” I giggled.

 

“What do you think of that?” He asked, his smile appearing yet again.

 

“Hunny I wouldn’t be complaining if we did that’s all I’m saying” I said, also smiling.

 

“Good, cause that’s what I’m thinking” Richard reached out for my hands and held them in the middle of the table.

 

“What else are you thinking?” I asked smirking.

 

“I’m thinking how bloody lucky I am that I’m out to dinner with the most beautiful girl I’ve ever met” He said.

 

“You know how much your charm works don’t you Mr Hammond” I giggled.

 

“I know what I have to do to make you feel the way I want you to I guess” he raised an eyebrow.

 

I tightened my grip on his hands and bought myself closer to him. “Okay so do you know what you have to do to make me feel satisfied by the end of the night?”

 

Richard was almost taken aback by this, and it excited him. He shifted in his seat, clearly already becoming uncomfortable in his trousers already.

 

“I definitively do know what I have to do, and I promise you I will do it well” He winked.

 

I bit my lip hard, but the sexual tension was broken when the waiter arrived with our food.

 

After some more conversation and dessert, we took it as a cue to leave and Richard proceeded to drive home. During the journey we talked some more, and at any given opportunity Richard would place his hand on my thigh, dangerously close to the hem of my dress, making me shiver with his warm hand hot on my cold skin.

 

When we arrived back at his house, Richard as usual came around to open the door for me.

 

“Thank you bab” I said.

 

Richards body had me pinned to the car as he shut the door and he whispered “you’re welcome” in my ear as walked towards the front door holding my hand. The anticipation was killing us, and the tension was soon to snap. Walking into the living room, I wandered not knowing what to do next I stood at the mirror, waiting for Richard to make a move.

 

“Would you like a drink my love?” He asked.

 

“Rosé wine if you’re offering darling” I replied.

 

Richard soon came back from the kitchen with a gin and tonic for himself and a large glass of rosé for me. I didn’t turn around, and Richard walked up behind me, putting down his gin and placing his hand on my waist. He bought the glass up to my lips and tilted it up slowly, I took a sip of the cold wine, the fruitiness and warmth of alcohol running down my throat like a stream. Richard then proceeded to turn me around to face him, pulling me against his body. His nose nuzzled into my neck, and he slowly started to push me backwards against a wall, his hands now on either side of my face against the wall. He bought his mouth up to my face, his lips brushed against mine ever so lightly, our breathing was heavy, chests were heaving up and down and he teased. Finally, Richard enclosed his lips around mine, sucking hungrily on my bottom lip, me in turn on his top lip, the taste of alcohol lingering tastefully on our lips, escalating the kiss further.

 

Richards hands found my waist again as he pulled me towards him and he turned us around and pushed me onto the sofa, his body on top of me followed, our lips never disconnecting. He deepened the kiss, his tongue furiously ravaging to enter my mouth and I let him. He grinded into me erratically, I pushed up to meet his movements which spurred him on further. Richard growled in frustration with the amount of clothing that was between us, so I pushed him up and straddled him, kissing him again whilst I took off his blazer, waistcoat and started to undo his shirt. Along with this, he pulled my dress down and started to tease me, kissing my neck as his hands enclosed around my breasts, my fingers buried deep in his thick brown hair.

 

Soon even this wasn’t enough for Richard, as he pushed me back onto the sofa and kissed me again as he released his erect member.

 

“I promised you I would make this good, and that I will” He breathed heavily.

 

“You better Hammond” I growled at him.

 

He held his hand up to my face and demanded I spit. I did as I was told and Richard pumped himself using my saliva preparing himself for what was about to come, I was highly turned on by this and I’m sure he was too. He placed both hands on my wrists, pinning me down on the sofa as he entered me slowly. Christ, I wasn’t expecting him to be that big, desire fills my eyes as his eyes are locked on mine the entire time. As soon as he was deep inside, he proceeded to thrust slowly.

 

“God- you feel- so fucking good” Richard breathed heavily.

 

My stomach was exploding, it was sensory overload, so much so I could barely get a word out, and Jesus did it feel absurdly good. My mouth was open, eyes half closed in obscene pleasure as Richard decided to pick up the pace.

 

“Richard Jesus- Yes” I managed to word a sentence, barely.

 

“This is so bad of me to say- but god I’ve dreamed of fucking your brains out for so long” Richard grunted in a sexy tone.

 

“Fuck my brains out then Richard, just fuck me senseless” I nearly shouted at him.

 

I wanted it, I wanted all of him, everything he could give. Just in the small space of time we had before we would reach over the edge, I wanted him to give everything he possibly could, every inch of him to just fuck me erratically, so much so I couldn’t breathe, so much that I wouldn’t be able to stand, so much that I would blackout and see stars. It was a dark and deep fantasy, and we both wanted to fulfil it. 

 

Richard positioned himself better, so he could plunge deeper and faster and with the burning desire to complete my request, he thrusted harder and faster than I had ever experienced. We both grunted, growled, squeaked, screamed as Richard and I gave everything we had to gain friction and go the extra mile to go faster and it paid off. All that could be heard is our audible sounds of pleasure, skin slapping against one another and our hips and thighs crashing against each other. Soon, the knot in both the pit of our stomachs became tight, and as it became tighter and was on the verge of loosening, Richard drove into me even harder and faster wildly out of control.

 

Richard involuntarily let out a scream of pleasure, the only words that could leave him were “fuck yes y/n” as the knot unravelled and spasms of ecstasy washed over us both. Richard collapsed on top of me, mouthing my name into my glistening, sweat beaded neck and he twitched inside me as he slowed down his thrusts. My mouth finally closed slowly after my orgasm passed over me more strongly than ever before, and the dryness of my mouth was evident. My eyes closed, my breathing slowed, I was on the verge of passing out, I could feel it.

 

After a few minutes, Richard managed to heave himself up and put on his underwear, also picking mine up and helping me put mine back on. He bought over our drinks, and passed me my wine, we sat casually on the sofa and sipped our drinks.

 

“I can safely say Hammond, you definitely fulfilled your promise” I said, still slightly out of breath.

 

Richard took my hand and our fingers interlocked, his lust addled eyes looked into mine and he smiled.

 

“I’m glad, I really wouldn’t mind doing it again another time you know” He said.

 

“I wouldn’t mind either, definitely” I winked.

 

Richard placed a hand on my cheek and pulled me towards him for another kiss. This time it was different, it was more deep and meaningful, his lips lingered for a long time, I could feel the way his eyelashes tickled my face as he slowly closed his eyes, it was special. Pulling away, we smiled.

 

“I can’t wait to marry you one day my love” He said, pulling me into the crook of his neck.

 

“Can we start dating at least first Richard?” I laughed.

 

I love this man.


End file.
